jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Urd (Continuum-32145896)
Urd is Belldandy's older half sister. She often tries to further the relationship between her sister and the hapless college student Keiichi Morisato, her antics often causing more problems than results for the couple. Unlike her sisters, Urd is a Goddess-Demon hybrid due to her mother being Hild, the Ruler of all Demons. Appearance Urd is a tall, voluptuous woman, with large breasts, deep violet eyes, a curvaceous figure, and a dark bronze complexion. Despite choosing to become a Goddess, she bears little resemblance to her divine half-sisters and father, instead sharing most of her physical characteristics with her demonic mother, Hild. Urd has long silvery gray hair that hangs loosely down her back, with part of it framing her face from the front, and a part on her hairline revealing her forehead. Like all Goddesses and Demons, she also has facial markings on her cheeks and forehead, hers taking the shape of solid, sharp, inverted triangles. Due to her mixed background, Urd's markings are a purple color as opposed to the blue of a Goddess or the red symbols marking a Demon, openly showing her dual ancestry. When her demonic side is brought to the surface, her markings turn red and become six-pointed stars like those of her mother. Her usual Goddess outfit consists of a form-fitting purple robe that reaches down to her ankles, with an opening on the side of her lower half to show off her left leg, and a large v-shaped opening in the front to reveal her ample cleavage and part of her mid-section. Her shoulder are covered with two black straps of cloth patterned with golden triangular designs, branching off of a dark cape with a purple liner that flows down her back. She also wears matching arm-length gloves, black shoes, silver bracelets, and a black choker similar to Belldandy's own. While living on Earth, Urd typically chooses clothing that reveal her cleavage and legs, one of her most common outfits consisting of a purple top revealing her belly button, and a form-fitting bottom that reveals her legs. While she often goes without shoes, she occasionally wears heals. Urd also favors revealing bikinis as her choice of swimwear. Personality Unlike her younger sister Belldandy, Urd is very impulsive and headstrong, qualities which often cause her act first without fully considering the consequences. She is also a constant meddler, seemingly unable to leave well enough alone. Because of this, Urd spends much of her time scheming ways to help Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship along, many of which cause more trouble thanks to a mix of her own lack of foresight and the interference of her youngest sister, Skuld. Urd's schemes often backfire, usually a result of her impulsive tendency to use raw power to solve a situation. Given her power levels this tends to cause explosions. She is also quite short tempered for a Goddess, and is rather quick to anger and easily pushed into a fight. Urd is also notable for her tendency to lie, something a Goddess is usually forbidden from doing. In contrast, Urd often displays signs of being crafty and even manipulative, and is more than willing to stretch the truth if needed to accomplish an objective. Despite her numerous flaws, she usually means well and will do anything to protect her loved ones. As the oldest sibling, she believes it's also her duty to look after Belldandy and Skuld. Urd is also very open and proud of her sex appeal, as evidenced by her provocative manner of dress, and constant jibes at the younger Skuld's lack of physical development. Her first appearance to Keiichi Morisato was through a semi-pornographic video she gave to him while in disguise. The oldest Norn also has mutual love-hate relationship with her youngest sister, Skuld. Both seem to antagonize each other on purpose, with Urd usually teasing Skuld about her age, bust size, and apparent lack of talent with magic. However both girls care for each other and will come to the other's aid when necessary. Urd and Skuld are commonly seen playing different games at the table in front of the television for rights to watching their favorite shows, although both agree that simply watching television isn't as fun as the competition. Despite how often they bicker, the two appear to be best friends who secretly enjoy their unique relationship. History Urd was born as the eldest daughter of the Susanowa and Hild, her father being the current Kami-Sama while her mother was the Ruler of Demonkind. She was born in a time when the world was in a very violent and primitive state and many things were done that would be unthinkable in our days. She grew up in the Demon Realm of Hell for the first part of her life and befriended the demon Marller, the two establishing an odd relationship in which they would play tricks on each other and drink together. The mischievous duo had a tendency to cause trouble for each other, with Urd placing a bug in her friend's drink in return for the poison that Marller had planted in hers, even apologizing to each other afterwards by exchanging bouquets of flowers with exploding roses hidden inside. The two were separated when Urd chose to become a Goddess, leaving Marller alone and bitter at the loss of her only friend, something that she never fully recovered from. The Norn of the Past was brought to Heaven to begin her training as a Goddess where she met her half-sister Belldandy. Although Urd was the older sibling, she looked up to her younger sister as the ideal towards which to aspire. Through her training, Belldandy was eventually able to summon her Angel, Holy Bell. Urd greatly admired the divine being's appearance, hoping that her own would have beautiful white wings too. Upon unlocking that same power within herself, Urd was horrified by the half-demonic appearance of her own Angel, World of Elegance. In a moment of mingled fear and anguish, she ordered it to never appear before her again, prompting the Angel to vanish from her sight. When Belldandy was stricken with a virus, they needed a magical item known as "the Jade Dragon Stone of the East" in order to remedy her ailment. Urd volunteered to find it and headed straight to the palace of Kami-Sama, stealing the eight-legged horse Sleipnir so that she could find the Jade Dragon faster. Since Sleipnir was such a temperamental beast, it took Urd three days to tame him, and during this time, others were able to find the Jade Dragon in her place. Despite her multiple characters flaws and tendency to lie, Urd became the System Administrator of Yggdrasil alongside her younger sister, Skuld. The disagreeable duo was placed in charge of overseeing the functions on the supercomputer while preventing problems from occurring. At some point during her career, Urd encountered Marller causing trouble, and with Belldandy's help, they sealed her away. Synopsis During the Love Pearl arc both Mraller and Urd ended up being effected by the pearls. Later Urb was finally able to get Belldandy and Keiichi to consummate their relationship when she slipped him the odd potion when he wasn’t looking resulting in the birth of Veil. Category:(Continuum-32145896)